


No Way

by Typhoon_56



Series: Firebringer One Shots [5]
Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid, StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children, F/F, I'm Bad At Summaries, Married Couple, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typhoon_56/pseuds/Typhoon_56
Summary: 'You can't make me.'Jemilla couldn't hold back the eye roll that followed, 'What are you? Five?''Six and a half actually.' Zazzalil retorted before shoving another cookie into her mouth.





	1. Don't Wanna

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a combination of a few ideas I had for a Jazzalil fic. Does it work? Probably not. Am I still gonna post this? Yes. 
> 
> So I hope y'all enjoy :)

'Nope. No way. I'm not doing it.' Zazzalil exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen.

'Come on Zazz, please.' Jemilla pleaded as she followed Zazzalil into the room.

'I said no Jemilla. And you can say please as much as you want, I am not going to give in that easily.' Zazzalil said, leaning up onto her tiptoes to get the open pack of cookies from the cupboard.

'Would it really kill you to eat a few more vegetables?' Jemilla said sounding exasperated.

'It might do.' Zazzalil replied, crumbs falling from her mouth. 

Jemilla sighed heavily, 'Zazzalil. We're babysitting Emberly's kid in like 2 hours and she asked us to try and set a good example. And that means eating your vegetables.'

Zazzalil grimaced at the thought.

'I refuse to eat that rabbit food that you call salad.'

'Well today you are going to.' Jemilla said sternly.

'You can't make me.'

Jemilla couldn't hold back the eye roll that followed, 'What are you? Five?'

'Six and a half actually.' Zazzalil retorted before shoving another cookie into her mouth. 

'You're acting ridiculous, you know?'

Zazzalil paused a moment to finish chewing and leapt up to sit on the counter, 'I just think the kid should be able to eat what he wants without anyone forcing him, that's all. And so what if he doesn't eat all his greens, I never did growing up and I turned out just perfectly fine.'

Jemilla simply folded her arms and gave her wife a questioning look.

'Mostly fine.' Zazzalil conceded before tipping the now empty packet of cookie up to eat the leftover crumbs. Instead Zazzalil managed to get them mostly down the front of her shirt instead. 

'I married a child.' Jemilla said completely deadpan.

'And I married a mom apparently.' Zazzalil retorted, causing Jemilla to pull a confused face. 

'What? You're so the mom friend out of the two of us.'

Jemilla opened her mouth to argue, but soon closed it after realising that Zazzalil was right. 

She was the mom friend; but perhaps she could use that to her advantage. 

'Yeah I am, which is why you're gonna be a good role model later and eat healthy for the kid's sake.'

'Nope. Definitely not gonna happen.' Zazzalil laughed as she ate another cookie. 

'Okay in that case get ready, cause I'm about to go full mom mode on your ass.'

'I'm terrified.' Zazzalil said sounding completely unfazed by the threat as she turned to walk out of the kitchen. 

'Elizabeth Diane Perkins.' Jemilla said sternly. 

Zazzalil froze on the spot at the mention of her name. 

'Fuck.' Zazzalil whispered under her breath as she slowly turned back around to face her wife. 

Now that she had her full attention Jemilla continued, 'You are going to act like a semi-functional adult later on whether you like it or not. Which means no drinking alcohol, no swearing and no unhealthy food. Got it?'

'Damn it, I never should have told you my full name.' Zazzalil said in mock anger as Jemilla smirked at her. 

'I guess I can try and act like a responsible adult for a day.' Zazzalil said begrudgingly. 

'Well at least a responsible six and half year old, right?' Jemilla teased as she walked over to her wife, placing her hands on Zazzalil's waist. 

Zazzalil smiled up at her wife, 'Now that I could do.' She said as she placed a chaste kiss on her Jemilla's lips. 

'Good.' Jemilla smiled as Zazzalil stepped away from her embrace and got herself a glass off the counter. 

'To be honest I still can't believe you even agreed to babysit in the first place.' Zazzalil said, disbelief in her voice as she poured herself some already brewed coffee.

'Why not?' Jemilla asked puzzled. 

Zazzalil took a large sip of her coffee, gulping it down quickly before continuing, 'Because you are a total neat freak and kids are kinda the opposite of neat.'

Jemilla's eyes widened as the reality of babysitting sank in.

'Oh god. I didn't even think about that. What if they trash the place? Or spill something on the floor? What if-'

'Hey!,' Zazzalil interuppted, 'If I can act like a responsible adult for a day, then you can handle a little mess. I can help you if you want, afterall I've been a mess since birth.'

'I guess.' Jemilla said unsure about what she had gotten herself into. 

Zazzalil quickly drank the rest of her coffee and moved over to the sink, turning the tap on to wash the cup, 'Besides it might be good practice for when we-'

Zazzalil hands suddenly stilled under the tap and her eyes widened at the realisation of what she had just said. 

'When we, what?' Jemilla asked. 

'-when we have a kid of our own?' Zazzalil said uncertainly as she slowly turned to face her wife. 

'You've thought about having kids?'

'Well, yeah. I mean it's kinda cool to think about what a mini you and me would be like.' Zazzalil explained. 

Jemilla smiled at the thought of the miniature version of her wife, 'A mini you would definitely burn the house down at the first chance it got.'

'And then the mini version of you would start tidying everything up.' Zazzalil teased.

Jemilla thought about disagreeing but in reality she knew that if their child was anything like her then they definitely wouldn't tolerate mess of any kind, 'Sounds about right.'

The more that Jemilla actually thought about what a child of their own would be like, the more she wanted it to become a reality. 

'Let's do it then.' Jemilla said suddenly. 

Zazzalil had a confused expression plastered on her face, 'Do what?'

'Have a kid of our own.' Jemilla said enthusiastically. 

Zazzalil laughed a little awkwardly once she realised that her wife was being serious.

'Jemilla we haven't even looked after a kid before. Don't you think we should see how today goes first?' Zazzalil reasoned.

Jemilla felt a little disheartened by her wife not sharing her enthusiasm but she did have a point.

Neither woman had actually looked after a child before so perhaps it was best to see how the babysitting goes first afterall. 

Although, the fact that Zazzalil didn't dismiss the idea straight away offered some hope to Jemilla. 

'Maybe we should see how the babysitting goes first. But one day we should have one of our own, don't you think?' Jemilla asked, hoping for a positive response. 

Zazzalil simply gave her wife a large grin, 'I think that would be pretty amazing J.'

Jemilla smiled widely at the thought of their future and all the possibilities that lay ahead.

_DING-DONG_

The couple's eyes both darted to look at the front door. 

'They must have come early.' Zazzalil guessed.

'Ready?' Jemilla asked as she moved towards the door. 

'Ready.' Zazzalil replied sincerely as she wasn't just answering her wife's question but she was also squashing her own doubts about having children.

So without any further doubt in her mind, Zazzalil joined her wife and opened the door to greet the latest edition to the tribe.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Jazzalil's future with their daughter.

It was just a couple years down the line that the couple had tried to have a child of their own. 

They'd decided that Jemilla would be the one to have the baby after Zazzalil outright refused to go through labour, although both knew that in reality if it really came down to it Zazzalil would jump at the chance. 

And after several attempts of IVF treatment, Jemilla finally got pregnant much to the everybody's delight. Jemilla had told Zazzalil through secret messages that she'd left around the house, knowing full well that Zazzalil couldn't resist playing a game. The last clue then revealed the pregnancy and Zazzalil promptly starting screaming the house down, running back and forth before sweeping Jemilla off her feet to pick her up (a difficult task for someone of Zazzalil's height.)

Their tribe of friends then found out the exciting news after the couple invited everybody for dinner at the house. It was a little cramped with everybody there but that was exactly how they liked it and when Keeri had made a comment on how small the house felt with everyone there, Zazzalil couldn't hold back a comment about it getting even smaller soon. 

Once the comment had clicked for everyone, the tribe all gave their congratulations and best wishes and over the next few days smothered the couple with gifts and presents for the baby.

During the pregnancy Zazzalil was happily answered her wife's every beck and call. She even went as far as fetching Jemilla random foods in the middle of the night, no matter how ridiculous the request might have been- although peanut butter and pickles may have been a step too far even for Zazzalil's appetite.

When it came to the actual labour it was actually Zazzalil who was the calm and rational one for a change. As Jemilla was going into panic mode and felt convinced that everything was going to go wrong. Zazzalil was there to ease her worries however, and managed to drive her to the hospital just in time for the baby's arrival. 

A baby girl. 

Together they had a beautiful baby girl who had already got Jemilla's curly hair and shared the same shade of brown eyes as Zazzalil. 

The tribe had made a running joke before the baby was born saying that the baby should have a combination of their names. Since no one other than Jemilla knew Zazzalil's real name, all their suggestions involved her nickname. But the more the couple thought about their suggestions, the more they liked the idea of it. 

Which is why they named her Jazmine Lillian Dawes-Perkins. 

Of course as Jazmine grew up, Zazzalil had taken to just calling her Jazz which she loved and responded to more than her actual name. 

'Just like her mother.' Jemilla would often say as chased after Jazz, calling her name as she tried to get her to put whatever object she had stolen back down.

Half of the time it was Zazzalil who was encouraging her daughter to be mischevous and together they often played tricks on an unsuspecting Jemilla.

Once they had managed to throw an entire bucket of ice cold water from the window to completely drench Jemilla, who could only glare up at the tricksters who high-fived each other.

She managed to get them back of course, afterall living with Zazzalil for so long meant that she had picked up a mischevous streak too. 

So Jemilla waited until Zazzalil had picked Jazz up from school to make her move. She had casually asked for the pair to help her in the garden and being the excitable child she was Jazz immediately agreed and dragged Zazzalil outside with her. 

Once outside Jemilla managed to distract the pair by giving them a small task to do and whilst they were busy gardening, Jemilla went and grabbed the hose pipe. Within moments she had turned the hose on the pair, completely soaking them as she laughed wildly. 

Eventually Zazzalil managed to grab the hose off her wife and with Jazz's help turned it on Jemilla instead, causing Jemilla to laugh and squeal at the cold water hitting her back. 

In that moment the couple had never felt more content because they realised they were no longer just a couple of trouble-makers.

They were a family of trouble-makers.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
